


And He Is All I Need

by simonsprettyface



Series: He Is Love [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Epilogue, M/M, Marriage Proposal, More like an, Sequel, Valentine's Day, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsprettyface/pseuds/simonsprettyface
Summary: "And hopefully, after tonight, Magnus would be more than Alec’s boyfriend."An extended version of the epilogue chapter of my fic He Is Love. You don't exactly have to read it first, but there is references to the events that happened in that fic in here so I would recommend it.





	And He Is All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all so much for all the love that you gave to He Is Love! A few people have told me I should do a sequel of some sort given the last line of the epilogue, so here's an extended version of that chapter with Alec's proposal.

“I can’t believe we met here a year ago today,” Alec said as they walked up to the bar, decorated pink and red for the holiday that just a year before Alec despised. 

“I know, it’s weird. Just a year ago we sat in here and you checked me out before blushing and stuttering for a couple minutes straight,” Magnus teased, squeezing his hand.

Alec rolled his eyes at that, walking inside and taking a seat at a table. “It’s not my fault an extremely hot man sat across from me and completely threw my world off.”

“Extremely hot? How romantic,” Magnus smirked, sitting across from him. “I thought you were so cute, you were such a dork I loved it. Knowing you now, it’s hard to believe you were so flustered and nervous.” 

“I know, I’m just glad you gave me another chance.”

“You act like I had a choice.”

They sat and ordered a couple drinks, just stopping by before their dinner plans. It was crazy to think, that it had only been a year since that night. Since they only had a couple minutes to decide if the other person was  _ the one. _

And luckily for Alec, he was. 

He loved Magnus with everything in him, it was still unbelievable. Every time he thinks he can’t love Magnus any more, his heart grows just that much more and he does. 

It’s only been a year, but it’s been a long and amazing year. There was so much that could happen in a year. Just in those twelve months they’ve moved in together and they’ve done some renovations on the center, along with that Alec started doing legal work for teens and young adults that come into the center and are in bad places in life. Which really was the most fulfilling work in the world, helping people that needed it. Jace and Izzy had come out and it didn’t surprise anyone when they started dating Simon and Clary after that night at Simon’s gig, and now they were regular fixtures at any Lightwood family function.

This time last year Alec hated Valentine’s Day more than anything. It represented everything he didn’t have, love and companionship. Someone to share it with. Now he loved it, he loved how Magnus’s eyes crinkled at the sides as he smiled when Alec surprised him that morning with breakfast in bed and flowers. He loved seeing Magnus pull out one of the biggest and most cliche box of chocolates he had ever seen from under the counter and give it to Alec. He loved having a card and flowers sent to his office from Magnus. His boyfriend.

And hopefully, after tonight, Magnus would be more than Alec’s boyfriend.

He had it all planned out, down almost to the last detail. Alec made dinner plans at Magnus’s favorite restaurant and made sure to get them a booth in the back for more privacy. After they left the bar they headed to the restaurant, a smile on his face when he saw how happy Magnus was that he remembered how much he loved that place. 

“You really know how to make a guy feel special,” Magnus chuckled with a smile as he sat down. 

“It is our first Valentine’s Day as a couple,” Alec pointing out. “Plus, you  _ are _ special. To me anyways,” he said, smiling softly. 

“Alexander Lightwood, you charmer you,” he chuckled, a grin on his face. “Are you sweet talking me?”

“Aren’t I always?” Alec teased. 

Throughout the dinner all Alec could think about was that box in his pocket, that tiny little box that felt like it weighed a ton. The box that held his whole future.  

And it really did, because Alec can’t imagine a future that doesn’t involve Magnus. They might’ve not even known each other a year ago, but now his life is so intertwined with Magnus that he couldn’t describe himself anymore without mentioning Magnus.

“I love you,” Alec said without thinking, leaning against his hand as he watched Magnus from across the table. It wasn’t like Magnus had been doing anything particularly great, but watching Magnus smile and laugh made Alec’s heart race every time. 

“I love you too,” Magnus said, smiling as he took a sip of his wine. “You’re so sappy today, I love it. Not that that’s anything new, just… nice.”

“I love you so much, Magnus,” he said, and oh God he was starting his proposal, wasn’t he? “I never thought I could love someone this much. I mean, just a year ago I was so against Valentine’s Day, and one reason was because I just knew I was never going to have that romance that you’re supposed to have. I was never going to find that guy that I want to buy roses for. And it hurt,” Alec admitted. “I wasn’t a super lonely person, or so I thought. But now looking back, I know I was so fucking lonely. I just didn’t know any different. And now I wouldn’t want to go back to that, ever. Day in and day out just working and maybe sometimes going to the library, the only people I hang out with being Izzy and Jace. Because of you my world has opened up, I have so many new friends and I love spending time at the center and I… I never want that to end,” he said, feeling his eyes start to fill with tears. “And that’s why,” he started, getting up from his seat and getting down on one knee next to the table, “I want to ask you one little thing. Magnus Bane, will you marry me?” he asked, looking up.

Magnus’s lower half of his face was hidden behind his hand, obviously surprised. His eyes were filling with tears too, the water threatening to spill over at any moment. Everything was too quiet for what felt like too long, he should’ve said yes by now, right? Right. “Dammit, Alexander, you ruined  _ my _ proposal,” he said after a moment, laughing. 

“Wait, what?” Alec asked, still on his knee.

“I was going to propose tonight,” Magnus admitted, pulling a ring box out of his pocket and showing it to Alec. “But I guess you beat me to the punch.”

“So that’s a yes?”

“That’s a hell yes, I’ll marry you.”

Alec grinned widely at that, moving and leaning in to wrap his arms around Magnus. His  _ fiancé _ . He leaned in to kiss him softly, the world fading away as they slowly kissed for a moment. “We’re going to get married,” he said happily, slipping the ring onto Magnus’s finger among all the others. 

“I can’t wait,” Magnus said, slipping the ring he got for Alec onto his hand. “You’re actually going to be my husband. Simon is going to die, he was so excited that I was going to propose to you.”

“Wait, Simon knew you were going to propose?” Alec asked as he took his seat. 

“Yeah, we talked about it. Why?”

“That asshole. He knew I was going to propose. I bet he’s laughing to himself right now,” Alec said as he rolled his eyes. “I’m going to kick his ass.”

“We’ll worry about that later. How about we get home and do a little celebrating?” Magnus said, smirking. 

“I’ll get the check.”


End file.
